Many electronic computing devices may be shared by multiple users, wherein different users of a device may have preferred configurations of applications on the electronic computing device. Additionally, different users of a device may have private data and/or applications that they do not wish to share with the other users of the electronic computing device. For example, a family may have a computer that is shared between adults and children. The children may enjoy playing games, visiting websites for young audiences, enjoying media content attractive to young audiences, and/or the like. The adults, on the other hand, may use the system to read news, perform accounting, watch movies in the evening, and/or the like. Each time the operator of the computer changes, users may interrupt another person's configuration. For example, if a first user is watching a movie and decides mid-movie to let a second user use the computer, the second user may close the movie application or interrupt the location of the movie that the first user was watching. When the first user returns, she may need to set up the movie application again to where she was before the second user interrupted the movie. Furthermore, the new operator of the computer may well be exposed to content from a previous user that is not suitable or permissible to them due to age, occupation or preferences.